monster_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak Peek v2.12
[ v2.12 Sneak Peek ] Greetings Trainers, The following is a list of content updates we have prepared to implement during the server maintenance period on Monday, 21 August 2017! Please note that this sneak peek is still tentative and might be subject to change! We are a little short on screenshots at this time but rest assured we will add them in as they become available! Sneak Peek |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. New Monsters ] New Monsters have finally been discovered roaming about in Ometia! The meantime, Indra has added the following 4 Monsters to his Encyclopedia. Monsters can be earned or summoned through the Holiest Feast and Feast's Gathering Event starting on Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 GMT+8) and ending on Sunday, 10 September 2017 (23:59 GMT+8): [ B. Rank Up Information ] Trainers can now view your XP (Experience Point) information at "Home" and under Menu > Player Information for more info. [ C. Ticket Notification ] Previously, Trainers have to constantly check Ticket Reply from Customer Support through Menu > Contact Us. Now, Trainers will receive a badge notification at Menu Icon from Customer Support when you login to Monster Chronicles!! |-|New Events= New Event has arrived in Ometia! Are you ready for the challenges? '''A. Weekly Challenge - THE FIRST STRIKE BEWARE!!! Monsters are going bersek in Ometia NEW CHALLENGE event dungeon!! Event Start Date: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 GMT+8) Event End Date: Sunday, 3 September 2017 (23:59 GMT+8) Event Note: # Recommended Level: Rank 30 # Puffs are not allowed in event dungeon # +200% Damage when you use Fast Attack # Receive +15% BONUS if you complete event dungeon within 8 TURNS! '''B. Holiest Feast Hari Raya Haji is is also known as the Festival of Sacrifice and falls 70 days after the holy month of Ramadan, on the 10th day of the Islamic month of Dhul Hijja. The Holiest Feast event commemorates our forefathers who sacrificed and made it possible for us live freely and peacefully for the eras to come. Let us bask in the glory of our ancestors and defeat our enemies! Event Start Date: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 GMT+8) Event End Date: Sunday, 10 September 2017 (23:59 GMT+8) Event Note: # +100% attack boost for every idle monster per turn # +100% for single turn skill buffs |-|Features Revamp= [ A. Arena House ] All hail the Ducklord! Ducklord has finally allow Trainers to choose your desired House again! Please choose your house wisely! Tap on Quest > Arena > Choose your House Fight to be the top of your own House! In the next season, you can get Seasonal Top House Ranking (Rank 1 to 10) rewards as your climb the ranks of your own house. Rewards include coins, gems and golden tickets! Visit here for more information: http://monster-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Arena [ B. Vengeance ] Vengeance energy recharge is now available to players! Previously, Trainers are limited to 5 Vengeance Matches / Player / Day. Now, each Vengeance energy will recharged once every 3 Hours! Note: Players who attacked through vengeance WILL NOT appear on victim’s Revenge List [ C. In-Game Player Information ] The Player Information menu have been revamped in order to help our new trainers. Now, you can view your IGN (In-game Nickname) and XP (Experience Points)! Simply tap on Menu > Player Information to view. [ D. Food] Food icon now shows whether the food is a LP or XP food, and a label showing the boost! [ D. XP Food] To optimise the balance for the game, Indra has revamp XP Food!! [ E. Energy ] To optimise the balance for the game, Ria has revised Friend Points (FP) purchase for Energy! Now, you will be able to purchase 3 Energy for 75 FP. Tap on Shop > Energy > Tap on Energy Cap +3 Ria is constantly looking at ways to make our game balanced even through items in Shop. Ria believes game balancing will allow Trainers to enjoy Monster Chronicles in the long run. |-|Bug Fix= [ A. Friend Invite Bug Fixed ] There was a bug that was causing friend invite to popup even though you have added as friend is fixed [ B. iOS Chat Crash ] Trainers who used iOS device are experiencing Chat Crash! We have fixed this bug and trainers should be able to chat with no problem! Thank you.